gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron
Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron is a 3D Third-Person Shooter, Action and Adventure developed by Sega, Namco Bandai Entertainment, Namco and Sonic Team and published by Sega. Gameplay Main Shadow the Hedgehog Gameplay 3D adventure action, Normal Mode is collecting rings and All Weapon, Tekken Force gameplay 3D fighting action, used melee weapon, Villain Mode is the fighting, the rival sonic characters, green full health bar, red low health bar, Starfox gameplay is 3D Shooting action, Hero Mode, mobius army ally, weapon used, military armors. Story It was revealed that Black Doom still lived after the end of Shadow the Hedgehog. Characters Playable Characters *Shadow the Hedgehog (Speed) *Rouge the Bat (Support) *Laser the Wolf (Balance) *New* *Hiroto the Bulldog (Grand Fist) (Power) *New* *Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed) (Multiplayer Only) *Knuckle the Echidna (Offense) (Multiplayer Only) *Silver the Hedgehog (Intellect) (Multiplayer Only) *Sun the Hedgehog (Speed) (Multiplayer Only) *New* *Ambyr The Hedgehog (Speed) (Shadamy's Daughter) *New* New Look of Shadamy's Daughter Mobius Army Characters *Soldier the Chameleon *Engineer the Echidna *Navy the Dog *Medic the Cat *Spy the Wolf *Sniper the Rabbit *Pilot the Fox *Rocket the Hedgehog *Grenade the Raccoon *Tank the Mole Notable-Playable Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox (Miles Prower) *Renen The Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Eggman *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Omega E-123 MkII *New* * E-124 Lambda *New* *Cheese the Chao *Blaze the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Tikal the Echidna *Charmy Bee *Maria *General Metal Sonic *New* *Sun the Hedgehog *Junior the Bunny *Ironfist *Black Doom *Black Mother *New* Weapons Returning Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Semi-Auto Rifle *Heavy Machine Gun *Chain Gun *RPG Launcher *Grenade Launcher *Bazooka *Worm Shooter *Heal Cannon *Egg Vacuum *Omochao Gun *Satellite Gun *Shadow Rifle (Shadow the Hedgehog Only) Melee Weapons *Knife *Blue Blade (Defeat Sonic Mission to Unlock) *Knight Sword *Samurai Katana *Tomahawk Axe *Arab Saber *Kunckle Boxing *Battle Hammer *Tesla Whip *Piko Piko Hammer (Defeat Amy Mission to Unlock) New Weapons *Thrower Knife *Dual Pistol *Uzi Gun *Dual Machine Gun *Arrow *Shotgun *Double Shotgun *Laser Gun *Crossbow *Antidote Gun *Force Shield *Semi-Auto Shotgun *Mini Rocket *Repair Beam *Sniper Rifle *Air Strike *Flamethrower *Time Bomb *Hand Grenade *Mortar Cannon *Mine Land *Toxic Blast *Drain Pulse *Silver Shield (Defeat Silver Mission to Unlock) *Cluster Grenade *Multi Launcher *Stun Gun *Energy Drain Gun *Energy Force Shield *Dynamite Bomb *Laser Beam *Rail Gun *Gravity Bomb *Burning Sun Blaster (Defeat Blaze Mission to Unlock) *Shuriken Launcher *Artillery Cannon *Tornado Missile *Molotov Cocktail *Pirece Sniper Rifle *Torpedo Launcher *Homing Misslie *Photon Cannon *Lighting Gun *Cryo Grenade *Armored Force Shield *Mind Drain Pulse *Metal Drone *Metal Mine Land *Plasma Cannon *C4 *Ice Beam *Toxic Bomb *Chaos Laser *Nuke Bomb *Shine Stooter *Giga Cannon *Atomic Launcher *Piko Piko Shotgun *Devil Spread *Rouge Machine Gun (Rouge the Bat Only) *Power Laser Rifle (Laser the Wolf Only) *Hiroto Grenade (Hiroto the Bulldog Only) *Chaos Emeralds Cannon (All Mission Rank S to Unlock) DLC Weapons *Crystal Gun *Black Barrel *Omochao Drone *Flash Cannon *Flak Cannon *Poison Rifle *Overdrive Cannon *Hydro Blast *Earthquake Bomb *Harden Force Shield *Crystal Grenade *Armor Pirecer Cannon *Magentic Mine *Orbital Strike *Web Shooter *Drill Launcher *Doom Cannon *Soundwave *Spike Bomb *Death Ray *Energy Force Shield *Sonic Boomerang *Beam Saber *Psionics Burst *Torpedo Launcher *Flash Cannon *Anti-Matter Gun *Gauss Rifle DLC Melee Weapon *Laser Blade *Pile Spear *Double-Edge Katana *Acid Spear *Katar *Wreck Ball *Taser Rope *Metal Claw Military Armors Standard Military Armors *Infantry *Assassin *Pyro *Assault *Spy *Sniper *Humvee *Mecha (Defeat Omega E-123 MkII Mission to Unlock) *Cyborg *Toxic *Medic *Engineering *Cryo *Armored *Brain *Marine *Trooper *Tesla *Navy *Copter *Air Force *Bomber *Tank *Super Air Force (Shadow the Hedgehog Only) *Super Cyborg (Laser the Wolf Only) *Super Assault (Rouge the Bat Only) *Super Armored (Hiroto the Bulldog Only) DLC Military Armors *Ninja *Multi *Hunter *EMP *Grenade *Heavy *Jet *Astro *Officer *Rocket *Stealth *Artillery *Construction Boss Characters New Evil Mode *Omega E-123 MkII (Shadow the Hedgehog Only) *Blaze the Cat (Rouge the Bat Only) *Sliver the Hedgehog (Shadow the Hedgehog Only) *Tikal the Echidna (Laser the Wolf Only) *Amy Rose (Hiroto the Bulldog Only) *Cream the Rabbit (Hiroto the Bulldog Only) Normal Mode *General Metal Sonic *Metal Cruiser *Egg Force *Egg Mammoth *Egg Dive *Egg Wrath Good Mode *Black Reaper *Black Worm *Black Mother Final *Black DNA Returning Evil Mode *Sonic the Hedgehog (Shadow the Hedgehog Only) *Tails The Fox (Laser the Wolf Only) *Knuckles the Echidna (Rouge The Bat Only) *Sun the Hedgehog (New character) (Laser the Wolf Only) *Lambda E-124 (New character) (Rouge the Bat Only) *Ironfist (New character) (Hiroto the Bulldog Only) Normal Mode *Egg Breaker Good Mode *Black Doom *Black Bull Final *Devil Doom Trivia *Omega E-123 series robot for upgrade appearing Other Information *Developer: Namco Bandai Entertainment, Namco *Publisher: Sega, Sonic Team *Rating: ESRB - Teen, PEGI - 12+, CERO - B *Platform: 1-2 Co-op Player Shooting, 1-4 Multiplayer Shooting (Playstation Network, Xbox Live and Nintendo Network) Category:Sonic Games Category:Shadow Category:Rouge Category:Laser Category:Hiroto Category:Sonic Category:Tails Category:Knuckles Category:Dr Eggman Category:Amy Category:Cream Category:Big Category:Sliver Category:Vector Category:Espio Category:Blaze Category:Charmy Category:Spin-Off Games Category:Sequel Category:Sega Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Wii U Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Sonic Series Category:Ambyr Category:Renen Category:VG Ideas Category:VG reviews Category:Poorly written pages Category:Upcoming Games